Worthless
by wolfsban3
Summary: Blaine neglects Kurt and Kurt finds comfort in Sebastian. eventual Kurtbastian.
1. Chapter 1

At first, it wasn't obvious. It was just little occasions when Blaine would cancel some of their dates to hang out with Finn or Mike or some of the other guys. Then, sometimes, when Kurt was in the middle of saying something, Blaine would suddenly leave his side to go tell some of the guys some news. Other times, when they were all hanging out together, Blaine would chatter endlessly to the guys about things that Kurt didn't really have any interest in, like football or some number that they were working on that didn't include Kurt. This would automatically leave Kurt out of the conversation and he would often find himself just trailing along by Blaine's side. Then, on occasions when Kurt would complain that he wasn't getting enough attention from him, Blaine would simply brush it off and suggest that Kurt go hang out with Rachel or Mercedes or simply go make some new friends. This went on for a few weeks and Kurt just felt worse and worse. The last straw was when Kurt waited for hours after school for Blaine's football practice to end and Blaine forgot he was waiting and left with Mike and Sam. The worst thing was that Kurt wasn't even surprised that it had happened. That night, he cried himself to sleep. After all, when your own boyfriend treats you like you're worthless, it's hard not to feel hurt.

The next day when he saw Blaine in school, he remained silent. If Blaine had noticed him being so unusually quiet, he didn't show it. He didn't even seem to realize that he had left Kurt in school the previous day and he paid little attention to Kurt the entire day. The moment the bell rang for the end of school that day, Kurt rushed out of class and to his car with his head down and tears streaming down his face. When he had calmed down a little, he hit the gas and drove out of the school without any real idea where he was going. Soon, he found himself headed for Dalton. He didn't know why but he felt like he might be able to find some comfort in Sebastian.

Over the past few weeks, Kurt and Sebastian had gotten to know each other. They weren't really close like Kurt was to Rachel or Mercedes and still got on each other's nerves a lot but they were no longer 'arch enemies' like they used to be when they first met.

Once Kurt arrived, he ran straight to the Dalton common room where he knew Sebastian liked to hang out after school. The door was ajar so he pushed it open. Half the heads in the room turned to look at him as the large oak door creaked open. Then Sebastian caught sight of Kurt and immediately knew something was wrong. Kurt looked like a puppy that had just been kicked or a child that had just been scolded. There was more pain and hurt in his eyes than Sebastian had ever seen on Kurt. He got up and strode over to where Kurt was standing and pulled him into the hallway. Once they were away from the eyes of the other students, Sebastian pulled Kurt into a hug, his long arms wrapping around Kurt's shoulders. Almost immediately, the tears spilled out of Kurt's eyes and he held onto Sebastian like his life depended on it. After a minute of Kurt sobbing into the taller male's chest, Sebastian brought him back to his dorm where he sat Kurt down on his bed and asked him what happened. Kurt told him the entire story between sniffs and sobs, his voice cracking occasionally. The whole time, Sebastian sat beside him and held him. Placing comforting strokes on Kurt's back or running his hands through Kurt's hair softly. When Kurt was finally done, he held him once more and told Kurt that he should try talking to Blaine about all this and if he was still unreceptive then Kurt would have to do what they both knew had to be done. Kurt remained still in Sebastian's arms, breathing him in. After a while, he nodded slowly and thanked Sebastian. The other boy simply smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked over to Blaine's table once class was over. Blaine was going through the various pieces of paper on his desk and was trying to sort them neatly so he could put them in his messenger bag. Kurt cleared his throat, trying to get Blaine's attention.

"Blaine." Blaine continued shuffling through his papers, not even looking up.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should break up."

Blaine didn't react. He just continued packing his bag. He didn't even flinch.

"Blaine, did you hear what I said?" Kurt sighed deeply

"Hmm? No, what did you say, babe?"

"I said, we should break up." Kurt replied, slightly irritated.

"Why?" the blank look on Blaine's face only served to annoy Kurt more.

"Because you never give me any attention and you barely spend time with me anymore. I don't even know if you still love me…" Kurt finished softly, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

Blaine looked down at his hands, guilt evident on his face but he didn't argue. He simply apologized lamely and left quietly. Kurt stood there, slightly dazed. He hadn't expected Blaine to agree so quickly. He thought that Blaine would at least make an effort to save their two year relationship. Holding back his tears, he grabbed his bag and left for his car.

-text from Kurt Hummel-

_Are you busy right now? I kinda need someone…_

Reading the message, Sebastian quickly understood. He immediately knew that Kurt had broken up with Blaine.

**I'm always here for you. Do you want to come over to Dalton or should we meet at the Lima Bean?**

_I don't think we should go there… he might show up there. I'm not sure I'd be able to handle it if he does…_

**Okay. You know where my dorm is right?**

_Yeah, I'll be there in 30 minutes._

Sebastian tossed his phone aside and flopped down onto his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, his mind started wandering. Why did he care about Kurt so much? He should be happy that Kurt had broken up with Blaine. It meant that Blaine was single and he could finally have his chance with him. Instead, he felt his heart go out to Kurt. He felt sad for Kurt. He wanted to make all the pain Kurt felt go away. He didn't know why he cared for the boy so much. Sebastian laid there thinking until he heard a soft knock on his door. He swiftly made his way over and opened it. Kurt was standing there with a sullen look, biting his lip. It was obvious he was trying hard not to let his tears spill over. Sebastian felt his heart break at the sight. He opened his heart out to Kurt and he gratefully stepped into the warm embrace of the taller boy. Pulling the boy into the room, Sebastian kicked the door closed and waited for Kurt to be done crying.

That night, Kurt stays with Sebastian. He lays in the taller boy's arms, lulled to sleep by fingers carding gently through his hair.


End file.
